Fate?
by Purple Butterfly46
Summary: " Hey Roderich? " she asked slowly, the question had been on her mind all summer. " Yes Eliza... " " Do you think that maybe we were meant to meet each other? That it was fate that brought us together? " A typical modern day AU where boy meets girl. Rated for vulgarity. Human Names used. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

01: Enter Roderich and Elizabeta

Roderich Edelstein was always organised. Mostly organised. Okay, let's just say he managed to not be a hot mess most of the time. This was most definitely not of those times. At the crisp age of 17, the violet eyed teenager was late for class. Extremely late. Detention for the rest of your miserable highschool life late. Okay, that last one was a bit of an exaggeration. Why pray tell, is he so late, you ask? Well..

His horrible day started about two hours ago when fate decided to play a cruel joke. His alarm clock didn't go off. Just because it sounded cliché, didn't make it any less true. So, as fate would have it, he roused late for school. He practically flew from room to room in the house as he got ready for the day. Unfortunately for him, he forgot that said house had a large Persian rug in the living room, over which he unceremoniously tripped over in his haste.

The fall left him mostly uninjured, except for the blurry vision that infested his eyes for a few seconds.

By some miracle, he was somehow on time for the bus. His luck ran out when said bus drove right passed him, as though he didn't exist. And so began the long 20 minute run to school.

Which brings us to this moment, where he can't really find his first class. His horrible sense of direction kicked in. Well that, and his ADHD. So as he ran from hallway to hallway in search of his first class, which was French, he failed to notice the person he collided with.

Elizabeta Hèdeváry was angry. No, she was pissed. Why, you ask? Well...

The 16 year old's sour mood began about fifteen minutes ago while she was in Math. She wasn't paying much attention (as per usual) as she was passing notes to her boyfriend. Then, being the good student she thought herself to be, she got up to throw the scraps of paper in the litter bin.

That's when fate decided to play a cruel joke. Some random idiot decided that it would be hilarious to stick their foot out and trip her. Sure enough she fell flat on her face and the class burst into fits of laughter. All laughter ceased when she got up and faced said idiot. It wasn't so hilarious when she proceeded to unleash her fury on said idiot.

She was sent to the principal's office for inflicting physical harm on a fellow student.

Whatever, she thought, its not my fault that asshole decided to trip me. Ugh, boys...

In her blind rage she failed to notice that another person ran into her, effectively knocking them both down.

" Apologies, " he said as he got up and offered her a hand, " I wasn't looking. I have a really bad sense of direction. "

" Yeah, whatever, just watch where you're... " the words died in her throat as her emerald eyes met with his violet eyes.

Que cheesy romantic comedy moment.

Que cripplingly awkward silence.

Elizabeta got up and cleared her throat.

" ...where you're um...going..." she continued.

He just stared at her. He couldn't trust himself enough to talk...yet. Roderich got the feeling that he was forgetting something. He couldn't put his finger on it...

Oh right class, he thought as realisation hit, I'm still here!

" I'm dreadfully sorry for knocking you down. If you'll excuse me, I have class to get to. " he said.

Roderich was shocked to see that his French teacher wasn't even in class when he got there. The class was emersed in chaos.

" Hey, Roddy! Why are you so late? " said the one and only Alfred Jones ever so loudly, " and why do you look like someone took a douche on your day?"

" I've told you countless times not to call me that ridiculous nickname " came Roderich's reply.

" You didn't answer my question, Roddy. "

" My alarm didn't go off, and don't call me ''Roddy" you idiot. "

" Hey! I take offence to that! "

" What don't you take offence to, hamburgers? " came the ever sarcastic voice of Arthur Kirkland.

Roderich got a migraine thinking about the impending argument that was about to take place between his two friends.

" Burgers are awesome! "

" Said the American "

" Well, at least I don't cook that illegal toxic waste you call food! "

For a brief moment, Roderich wondered exactly why he was friends with these morons.

" I'll have you know that my cooking is delicious, thank you very much. " said the Brit. He really didn't like the fact that his cooking was being insulted.

" Yeah, deliciously lethal to humans. "

" Speak for yourself, with all those trans fats you consume, its an actual wonder why your body doesn't bare close resemblance to that of a pigs! "

" That's not what you said last night when I-"

" Enough! " boomed the voice of their French teacher as he walked into the chaotic classroom. " Jones! Kirkland! Saturday Detention with Mr Smith. " snickers echoed throughout the classroom. " Edelstein, why are you late? "

" My alarm- "

" Detention for you as well then "

With that, the class gained the usual teaching and learning atmosphere.

Tick...tock...tick...tock...

Elizabeta sighed as she heard the dreadfully slow sound of the clock as she waited for the principal to arrive. She tapped her foot impatiently as she thought of all the possible ways she could be punished. Her thoughts were short lived as she hear the generic looking male principal, whose name was deemed unimportant to learn by her.

He took a seat in front of her and Elizabeta could feel the irritation radiating off of him. She couldn't care less...

" Do you know why you are here, Ms Hèdeváry? "

Duh she thought, why do they always ask such stupid questions...

" I'm in trouble...?"

" You caused a scene and started a fight in the middle of class. "

" Wasn't much of a fight..." she mumbled

" What? "

" With all due respect, Sir, I don't see why I'm in trouble for defending myself and that ass- erm fellow student gets to walk scott free. "

" You the one who started the fight, Ms Hèdeváry. Self- defense or not, you overreacted. "

" I overreacted? " she yelled incredulously " He's the one who who thought it was fucking- "

" Language Ms- "

" - funny to trip me- "

" -Hèdeváry. Do not- "

" -do you really think I would just- "

" -raise your voice. "

" -lay there like some kind of- "

" Ms Hèdeváry "

" -retard or worse cry like a whiny little- "

" Ms Hèdeváry "

" -baby and bitch and moan about how unfair life is- "

" Ms Hèdeváry! " he yelled and Elizabeta ceased her dramatic monologue. " You will stop this behavior at once or I will be calling your parents. "

Elizabeta paled.

" Good, after that display of misconduct, I believe the best course of action is that I give you an ultimatum: either I cancel your summer trip to Europe or I change your schedule so that Mr Yao is in none of your classes and you get Saturday Detention for the rest of the semester. "

" You can't do that! "

" I can and I will. So which is it, Europe or schedule? The choice is yours. "

And just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse, it did.


	2. Chapter 2

02: Out With The Old

Elizabeta scrunched her nose in disgust as she glared at the paper her principal had _oh so graciously_ handed to her. Her new schedule. She didn't have enough time to accurately go through the schedule critically as that would cause her to be late for class and thank heavens her next period was one of her favorites: lunch. She had a full hour to gather her thoughts before having to brave the horrid world she'd come to know as school.

 _Just one more year then it's over_ she repeated the mantra in her mind as she strode to the cafeteria. Her senses were instantly consumed by the sounds and smells of the room. Tens of students moved about, either trying to get their meal or their lunch table. Not having much of an appetite (though with the day that she'd been having, who'd blamer her?) she pushed past some freshmen before settling on a table with a groan. She laid on her arms and continued to wallow in her sorrow. She almost failed to notice the person who came to her table and sat opposite her, capturing her attention. She looked up and glared at the girl.

Lili Zwingli.

The closest thing she had to a best friend and virtual sister. Though Lili was a year below her, she and Elizabeta were thick as thieves.

"'Sup, E-loser-beta? "

Then again, there is no honor amongst thieves.

"Ugh… "Groaned Elizabeta at her friend's unorthodox greeting.

"Woah, okay…I'm ignoring that. Moving on, I heard you beat the living shit out of Wang this morning, and you got sent to the principal's office. "

"Arg…. Don't remind me. "

"So it's true? I thought Gil was just gossiping, I swear that boy knows more about the people going to this school than the school itself. So, what's the damage? "

"Two month's Saturday detention and a schedule change. "

"Okay, I get the detention, you have violent tendencies, but why the schedule change though? "

"They wanted to make sure that I don't end up in any of Wang's classes "

"Oh…makes sense. You probably scarred the poor Asian for life. "

"Shut up, Lili…where's Gil? "

"He's out with that cult of his. "

"Really Lili, they're not a cult, they just have a mutual understanding. "

"Meh, same shit, different name. "Said Lili. Indifferently

Did Elizabeta fail to mention that her friend adored pushing her buttons? Because that was one of Lili's favorite pastimes.

"Whatever, I'm going somewhere else, you bore me "

"Good, go somewhere you're wanted, I had some work to catch up on, anyway…"

Elizabeta got up with the ghost of a smile on her face. That was what she loved the most about Lili. Through all the insults and the teasing, she always, always cheered up Elizabeta.

"Later Lil', I'm going to go find that boyfriend of mine and give him the bad news "

"OH, "winced Lili, playfully, "my condolences "

With that, Elizabeta mounted her back pack, shoved the schedule into it and left the cafeteria.

To say that Roderich was having a horrible day would literally be the understatement of the century. In addition to being late for school (and first period) he also had to serve Saturday detention for the next month.

He quickened his pace in haste to get to his next destination: the music room. In times like this, Roderich found music to be his solace. In his impatience, he failed to notice the person walking towards him, with as much speed as him. And for the second time that day, he managed to bump into said person. Since when had he become so inept anyway? He looked to help the person – girl – up. Lo and behold, his eyes met with the same emerald orbs had seen before. He was overcome with a sense of de ja vu.

"Sorry about that, I can be such a klutz sometimes..." said the girl as she got dusted off her plaid skirt.

"It's my fault entirely, you know, with not watching where I'm going, I really hope this doesn't become a particular habit of ours. "He said

"You know what they say, third times the charm…" she said with a radiant smile

"Okay, I'll take the blame this time, but the next time this happens it's totally on you. "

"Are you implying that you'll bump into me again, umm…?"

" Roderich, Roderich Edelstein. It's nice to meet you…" He reached his hand out to hers for her to shake.

"Elizabeta, "Now Roderich didn't do cheesy, but that honestly was the most beautiful name had ever heard.

"And that's all you're getting out of me, Edelstein. "She said, grinning as she shook his hand, "and as I was saying, are you implying that you'll bump into me again? "

"Last I checked, we bumped into each other" he replied with a small smile. There was just something about this girl that made him more at ease.

"Oh, you're a sassy little shit, aren't you? "She said, with a smirk.

"Only to those who walk into it, Eliza- "

"Call me 'Liz' "she cut him off, "all my friends do "

"Are you implying that were friends, Liz? "

"Well, I'd hate to leave you hanging but I gotta go. "She said as she slowly backed away from him, "Figure it out, Edelstein. "She said, smirking and promptly leaving the conversation.

Roderich smiled at her retreating form. Something told him that he definitely would be seeing his new 'friend' soon.

Elizabeta walked to her next class, which, according to her new schedule, was Home Economics, with a bitter mood than before. And it may or may not had something to do with that extremely brief conversation she had with that Roderich guy. There was just something about that guy….

"Hey Lizzy! "Was the sweet, childish voice that she heard when she set foot into the noisy classroom. She paused. _I know that voice that's_

"Feliciano! Did you take my tomatoes again" came an angry shout.

She paled.

 _Oh dear God please don't let me be in the same class as_

"Lovino, you know I'd never touch them, besides can't you see that Lizzy's here, were going to have more fun ve~"

 _The twins._

Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. The identical twins that were anything but. There was Feliciano, sweet, naïve Feliciano. He was the nice twin with an absurd love for pasta.

"No one cares about that bipolar bitch. "

Then there was Lovino. Elizabeta had but one word to use to describe the older twin: asshole.

"Lovino, "she said calmly as her left eye twitched in irritation, "would you like to repeat that? I don't think I heard you right "

"I SAID YOU ARE A BIPOLAR BIT-!"

The angry twin was cut off by Elizabeta smacking him with a freakishly large frying pan. Repeatedly. Needless to say, Lovino still doesn't remember much of what happened that day.

It wasn't until a familiar face strode into the classroom that Elizabeta calmed down.

" When you said I'll be seeing you again, I didn't think it would be this soon, Edelstein. "She said, smirking

" I said we would be bumping into each other, Elizabeta, " said Roderich, correcting her, " Are you in this class or are you just stalking me? " he asked with a smirk of his own.

"Don't flatter yourself, Edelstein. My schedule changed so I am in fact in this class. "She said with a smile.

"Lizzy, you know Roderich? "Said Feliciano, his doe eyes gazing at her in curiosity

"Yes, Feli, this guy here just loves bumping into me. "

"If I recall correctly, you're the one who said, and I quote, 'I can be such a klutz sometimes, unquote"

"Um, didn't someone say something about it being 'my fault entirely'?" she said using air quotes.

"Touché" said Roderich as he took a seat at one of the work benches. Elizabeta and Feliciano took his lead and she sat next to him while Feliciano sat behind the two.

"And here I thought I'd be bored being in a class without any of my friends in it "said Elizabeta absentmindedly

"Are you implying that were friends, Elizabeta? " Roderich asked the question a second time that day.

"I was referring to the twins, well one of them at least. The other is just an ass. "She said. Her emerald eyes widened slightly as she saw Roderich deflate and she quickly added, "Hey, its 'Liz' now, remember? 'She said with a slight smile.

Feliciano watched the exchange between the duos in confusion.

 _What's this? Roderich is smiling? Lizzy hasn't beat him up with her frying pan? Maybe it will drain pasta, ve~_

Feliciano's moment of thought was interrupted when their home economics teacher strode in to the class room, looking as homicidal as ever.

It was a few weeks into the school year, the education board gave her the most complicated practical assignment for her to grade and her mom keeps calling, asking her when shell get married. In short, she wasn't having the best of days.

Unfortunately for her students, they didn't notice that she wasn't up for their crap that day. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't really say as it was a direct violation of the schools freedom of speech policy which was, to her, no freedom what's so ever…where was she going with this? Oh yes, noisy, bratty, good-for-nothing, rebellious teenagers.

"Silence "she ordered but nonsensical noise was all she was met with.

"Silence! "

Still blissful ignorance.

She knew she shouldn't have majored in education.

"SILENCIO!"

Only then was she listened to. Finally.

"Now that you Have oh so graciously given me your attention, I can continue with your lesson. I want all of you to pair up, prepare and perfect a 7 course dinner in September. This will count for a quarter of your grade and the half will consist of your October theory exam and the other quarter is class theory and practical tests. You will be graded on presentation, innovation and most of all, creativity. No questions? Fantastic. Today you are all assigned to prepare me a bowl of pudding. Flavor? You ask? Well I really don't give a…I don't give a…I don't give anything so just surprise me but don't do something tasteless and boring like- ' she paused. Something interesting had caught her attention.

One of her more tolerable students, she recalled his name being Edelstein or something, was talking with some red headed girl dressed in green with equally green eyes who had been transferred to her class that day. He was actually talking, words seemed to be leaving his mouth, and he wasn't insulting the girl either. She calmed, at least someone had a love life.

"You, "she pointed toward the girl "Be quiet! "

"What? You seriously can't single me out, like half the class was talking and I just had to be the one who –"

"Fine. What is your name? "

"Hedevary, Elizabeta, with an **E** "the girl – Elizabeta – had quite the attitude. She hated her less than the rest of her tasteless students.

"Well, class, you can thank _ **Alizabeta** _ for the new assignment you have due tomorrow. A 1000 word paper on pudding and its origins thereof. "She smiled slightly as she heard the groans and mutters of complaint.

"What!?" Elizabeta exclaimed, "Lady, you can't – "

"I'll be adding a week's cleaning duty, Hedevary. "

"Miss, "the home ec was momentarily stunned – it was Edelstein who spoke up then, "Don't you think you're being a little har- '"

"You can join her, Edelstein "

"What the actual fu-"

"If you don't want me to make it two weeks, _Hedevary_ , I suggest you do not finish that sentence. "

Silence.

Sometimes, she just loved her job…

Gilbert Belishmidt moved with purpose. It was literally the end of the day and he had yet to see his girlfriend, with whom he shared every class with and he hasn't seen since that morning when she beat the living shit out of that one guy during math.

 _Yeah_ , he thought with a smile, _that was funny as fuck…_ but now he was facing the possibility of never seeing his girlfriend ever again and he would have to take his pet bird to junior prom and listen to Alfred laugh and tease him continuously while saying lots of random shit like "Oh man, I knew your 'girlfriend' was imaginary….Yo, Toni! YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS AND SOME GHOST REPELLANT! "Okay, that last one may have been a bit if a stretch but there was no way on this green earth he would allow Alfred that satisfaction.

In his brooding, he didn't notice the pair of delicate hands cover his abnormally red eyes.

"Guess who? "

"Toris, I swear if you do that one more time I'll motherfucking kick you in the – "he didn't finish his sentence as his eyes were uncovered and he was met with the sight of his partially amused girlfriend.

"Do I even want to know? "

"No Liz, you do not, "he said as he gave her a welcoming hug, "Where have you been all day, babe?"

"Ugh, you don't even want to know. First I was given some shitty ultimatum where I had to pick between a long ass period of detention and out summer trip to Europe. Then they gave me an equally shitty timetable where I no absolutely no one in all my classes. Well except for home ec…" she trailed off. That was when he knew something wasn't right, she had that look on her eye. This captured his interest. (Which says a lot because Gil barely listened to _**any**_ of her rants)

"What happened in home ec? "

"Nothing big, the twins are there…"

Yep, she was hiding something.

"And my bitch of a teacher gave me an assignment due tomorrow and I have cleaning duty for the next week, not to mention my Saturday detention for the next two months…"

"Aaand..? "

"And I met someone one …"

Aha! There it was…oddly enough though she didn't seem guilty.

"Who is he? "

"See, this exactly why I didn't tell you, you get all possessive and jealous over nothing and I'm getting real tired of your shit. "

Dammit, now she was angry. _Well, that escalated quickly…_

"Okay, I'm sorry, but could you blame me for not wanting to protect a girl with a bod as amazing as yours? "

Compliments, he needed to compliment her…

"Aand..? "He let held in a sigh of relief when she smiled a little and moved closer into his personal space

"And I'm an insecure possessive ass who doesn't know how to properly channel my feelings, "he paused, placing his hands on her waist, "Will you show me how? "

"I might, "she her smile grew and she placed her hands on his shoulders

"And you're pretty and I'm stupid, "

"You got that right. "She said before she pulled him down for a kiss. It was a small meeting of lips as they fulfilled their act of affection, that is, until Gil decided to take it further by opening his mouth and licking Liz's bottom lip, asking for permission. Satisfied, with his response, Liz pulled away from her beloved boyfriend, right when things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

"Not so fast, "she chided "you're not out of the dog house yet, babe "

"Aw, what the fuck, Liz?"

"You piss me off, I leave you hanging. All's fair in love and war "

"Aw, c'mon…please? "

And how could she possibly resist those puppy dog eyes?

"Okay, "she gave him one last peck before she walked away and a "Later, babe!" echoing behind her.

Nicely, that's how.

With that, Gilbert had lost his initial purpose, and was left wondering what the actual fuck just happened.

Elizabeta smiled to herself as she walked away from her temporarily dumbstruck boyfriend.

 _Liz 21 - Gil 6_

 **A/N: Hey guys! Its me, Butterfly. I thank whomever took the time to actually take a peek at this story. Bear in mind that this is the very first fanfic I've ever written and I would really love to hear what you think so pretty please review. Love it? Hate it? Flame? Constructive criticism? Just to say 'Hi, how ya doin'? All reviews are welcome. Thank you and please review :)**

 **Butterfly**


End file.
